1. Field
The invention relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, whereby a defect at a bent portion of the display panel may be reduced or effectively prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display panel indicates an apparatus that displays an image using an image signal. The display panel corresponds to a concept that includes all apparatuses such as a television, a digital camera, a smart phone, a notebook, a tablet personal computer, a camcorder, a video camera, or the like that display the image using the image signal input from an outer source.
Recently, a flexible display panel is being studied and developed as a next-generation display panel to be applied to portable and various-shape apparatuses. In particular, the flexible display panel based on an organic light-emitting display technology is one of leading display apparatuses.
Also, research is being conducted with the aim of allowing a user to view the display panel not only from a front position of the display panel but also from a side position of the display panel.